


We Need A PAYDAY!

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Guns, Heist, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Multi, Rose Quartz Lives, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: The PAYDAY Gang finds themselves in a town where Gems and Humans cooperate with each other.
Relationships: Hoxton | James "Jim" Hoxworth /Pearl
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

[Mayhem Dressed In a Suit](https://youtu.be/nwTfKjbKiuM)

* * *

A blue van was driving on the town of Beach City,Delmarva.The passengers were wearing business suits and bullet vests,they were holding a different variety of firearms and held different clown masks.

_"All right,guys.Our contractor wants the Beach City Bank raided and make out with the cash.Good luck,guys."_

The man with the greying black hair blinked his eyes and placed bullets on his pistol clip.

The man wearing a white mask with the lower part being red and wore a blonde wig,the man put on shotgun shells at his firearm and howled loudly like a wolf.

The man with tactical armor,put on his clown mask with a red bloody smile with scars on both eyes.

The man wore a brown business suit and the right side of his mask being burnt,he held a shotgun and placed shells in the chamber.

The driver wore a sad weeping clown mask and grumbled some curse words silently.

"Are we there yet?"Hoxton asked,the man wearing a brown business suit with the half-burnt mask as he prepared his shotgun.

"Why don't you drive?"Houston,the driver asked.

"Wanker."Hoxton grumbled while Chains tried to calm the Brit down.

"Calm down,Ol' Hox.We're nearly there."Chains,the one with the tactical armor said as he prepared his rifle for combat.

"All right,guys.Smash and grab,no civiliam casualties."

Hoxton then turned to an empty alleyway near the Beach City Bank.Dallas,Hoxton, Wolf,Chains,and Houston exited the blue van and cocked up their rifles.

"Let's get that PAYDAY."

The Gang then put on their masks and walked inside the entrance of the Bank.

"Get down on the ground!"Dallas commanded the civilians,holding his rifle in a threatening way.

The civilians panicked and screamed,doing the command of the masked robber.

Chains and Houston took care of every Security Guard in the bank while Wolf prepared the Thermal Drill on the vault as Dallas and Hoxton stood guard,watching the civilians.

"Listen up!This is a robbery!Your money is insured by the federal government!You're not gonna lose a dime!Think of your loved ones!Now shut up and stay down,and this will be over in no time!"Dallas yelled to the civilians while Hoxton tied up to prevent them from calling 911 or pressing the Panic Button.

_**\--10 Minutes Later--** _  
_*Beep!Beep!*_

The Drill jammed on the vault as Chains just stood there and stared at Wolf,who was browsing on the Internet.

"Wolf!Get that damn piece of shit working!"yelled Chains who closely held his rifle to him.

Wolf's only response is by raising his middle finger at him.

"Fuck you,man!"Chains then put his rifle aside,crouched and attempted to restart the drill.

Soon,the drill resumed it's drilling to the vault.Then the unexpected happened...

A siren blared loudly alerting the PAYDAY Gang and turned their gaze into a bleeding Security Guard who pressed the Alarm Button with his own bleeding hand.

Wolf shot the Guard down 10 times,making sure that he is dead and putting shotgun shells on his firearm.

"Motherfucker,this was supposed to be a quick and nice heist!"Chains yelled as he ran outside and searched for planks to barricade the windows

"Goddamit!Dammit!"Dallas cursed as he tried hitting the drill for it to go fast.

"What cocksucking motherfucker didn't double tap that wanker?!"Hoxton asked as he prepared his shotgun for defense against the incoming assault forces accompanied by Houston as he prepared his assault rifle for defense as well.

Wolf just crouched next to the Thermal Drill to make sure it doesn't jam again and the remaining time is 120 seconds.

Chains came back with planks as he barricaded every window in the building.  
A minute or two later,police sirens were heard as two police cars drove in and came out of the vehicles.

"This is the Police!Come out with your hands open and--!"

The Officer was shot down repeatedly by Houston,after then he replaced the empty mag with a fresh new one.

"Send more reinforcements!I repeat,send more--"

The Officer was shot in the head by Dallas's Pistol,after then he blew the smoke at the end of the gun after firing it.

_"Crap!More police incoming!"_

Dallas groaned in response and replaced the empty mag with a new one with fresh bullets.

"Give me 70 seconds guys!"Wolf yelled from the vault and they swear they could hearm him swearing,"Kom igen!Arbeta jävla det!"

More and more police cars showed up in the scene,as the PAYDAY Gang was able to slaughter any incoming police officers.

[Razormind (Assault)](https://youtu.be/7Gs5vetXByA)

"Come and eat shit you little wankers!"Hoxton cursed as he fired his shotgun and placing fresh new shells after running out.

Chains threw grenades at the Police Vehicles as the Officers backed away.

"Grenade!"

The explosion killed half of the officers while Wolf,after unlocking the vault once and for all,pulled out his OVE9000 which made the officers tremble at the sight of it.

"A saw?!Jesus,who are these people?!"An officer asked before being decapitated by Wolf.

"Oh my God!They killed Jerry!"Another officer yelled.

"You bastards!"An armored officer yelled.

Dallas was busy on the vault,taking any money he can find and placed them on the bag they brought with them.

"Guys!The money is secured!Let's get out of here!"Dallas yelled as he escaped behind the bank.

Chains and Wolf followed Dallas to the van while Hoxton and Houston were able to hold off the police.

"EAT THIS!"Houston yelled and fired a grenade via a mini grenade launcher attached to his rifle.The projectile landed on a police car and blew up to any nearby officers.

Hoxton stared the heister who inhaled and exhaled.

"Why didn't you use that before?"

"Just get in the van,crouton."Houston said as he slammed the door of the van close as Hoxton boarded in and slammed the backdoor open and drove away.

_"Nice work,guys.Not bad for your first day in a new town.I'll arrange more contracts for you guys in Crime.net.Stay tuned guys."_

Dallas looked outside with a grin.

"Beach City,say hello to the PAYDAY Gang."


	2. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The PAYDAY Gang move into their new safehouse somewhere in Beach City while Steven Universe mourns for the loss of Cookie Cats

[The Warehouse](https://youtu.be/5bQ76WVvuUI)

* * *

The Blue Van drove into the hills of Beach City,Delmarva where the PAYDAY Gang was being led to their new safehouse.

Houston pulled over at their location as the gang peeked outside with the sun blinding their eyes.

_"Welcome to your new safehouse,gang."_

The Safehouse turned out to be an abandoned warehouse that was most likely closed down since two days ago.

"This is it?"Dallas asked.

"I guess this is our new hideout then,"Hoxton said as he removed his mask,"Oh,I'm gonna fuckin' decorate it,all right."

Chains opened the warehouse' doors after opening the entrance,the robbers walked in and roamed at the building.

"How long has this place been abandoned?"Houston asked.

_"About two days ago."_

Wolf was able to turn the switch on and bring power to the warehouse.Dallas the turned on his laptop and accessed his Crime.net account.

"Let's see if there's any available contracts for us."Dallas said while Chains carried a TV and Couch into the living room.

Wolf assisted Chains into connecting the cable into the TV and Houston was able to help by setting up the satellite in the roof.

"I don't know if this will work!"Houston cried as he held a satellite dish in his gloves as he tried to get a good signal,"Is there a signal now?"

_"Not yet!"Wolf yelled._

He moved into another direction with the satellite dish still in his arms.

"What about now?"

_"No,keep moving,we'll tell you when to stop!"_

Houston moved in circles and held the dish higher in his hands.

"It's so hot!"He complained until...

_"You can stop moving around!We got a signal now!"_

Houston finally set down the satellite dish and climbed down the roof and returned inside to find Chains and Wolf watching the NFL Football.

"Yeah!Go Redskins!"Wolf yelled as a bowl of chips was sitting on his lap.

He found Hoxton sitting in a fancy chair,he was reading a book while drinking a glass of fine beer.Houston grabbed some apple beer from the cooler and sat down along with Chains.

"Yo,Dallas!When do we get to go to town?"Chains asked.

"You wanna go to town?Either it's your stupid or exposing that we're the PAYDAY Gang."Dallas said as he continued typing.

"Yeah,he's somewhat right,"Wolf sighed as he drank,"I wonder what the town's like."

* * *

[In The City](https://youtu.be/5cJW7Ve2HCI)

* * *

"NOOO!!!!Steven shouted dramatically, racing to the freezer in hopes that wasn’t true. “This can’t be happening! This has to be bad dream! Lars, tell me this isn’t happening.”

“I will if you get me into the space program,” Lars offered, only for Sadie to elbow him.

“Don’t be a jerk,” she hissed before turning to Steven and speaking in a softer tone. “I’m sorry Steven but nobody was buying them so they stopped making them. If you want, you can take the freezer home with you.”

“I would like that very much,” Steven said, hugging the freezer to his chest and giving it a kiss.

* * *

Steven lugged the freezer home to the beach house, whistling the Cookie Cat tune. When he arrived he was greeted by the gems and his dad.

“Hey Schtu-ball, what’s the good word?” Greg asked, patting the sofa so Steven would come sit with him.

“No good words, Dad, only bad ones,” Steven answered sadly. “They stopped making Cookie Cats.”  
  
“Well we have a surprise for you that might just cheer you up,” Rose told him, smiling sweetly as she led him into the kitchen.

“When we heard that they had stopped making Cookie Cats, knowing they were your favorite---” Garnet began.

“We went out and stole a bunch!” Amethyst finished as she opened the fridge with a flourish.

“I went back and paid for them,” Pearl muttered annoyed.

“You guys are the best!” Steven exclaimed as he rushed over to take one of the cookie cats out of the freezer. “Thank you so much.”

“The whole thing was my idea,” Garnet said with a smirk.

"It was a group effort," Rose corrected before anyone could argue.

"What's important is Steven is happy," Greg put in.

As he ate his favorite ice cream treat and was surrounded by his family, Steven felt warm and apparently that warmth spread to his gem which glowed.

"Uh,Steven?"

Steven raised the bottom of his shirt and found his own gem glowing as his family stared in awe.

"What do I do?What do I do?!"Steven exclaimed as he still held the half bitten Cookie Cat.

"Try to summon your weapon,Stevie!"Spinel said.

Steven attemtpted to summon his weapon but sadly the gem's glow faded away.

"Ah!How do I make it come back?!"Steven said as he tapped his gem attempting to make it glow again.

"Easy,Steven.Calm down."Rose instructed as her son followed her steps and placing the half eaten cookie at the wrapper again.

"Aw man!I really was close!"Steven said sounding dissapointed,"Oh!Can one of you explain how to summon a weapon?"

"We can show you,Steven."Rose smiled.

* * *

Few more furnitures and more supplies for the PAYDAY Gang arrived at their new Safehouse as another van entered the garage.

A man wearing a mask with a red bloody smile and blue shades on top of the eyes who was accompanied by another man wearing a black business suit and was wearing a mask with the face being in half with the color of black and white.

"Well,that was almost close."Dragan said as he removed his mask and his face having a beard and greying hair.

"How'd you glad Tony Montana came along?"Scarface asked as he removed his mask and his having a scar on his right eye.

At the back of the van,a man wearing a somewhat tin foil skull mask with blood splattered all over.

"I fuckin' like you guys!No!I fuckin' love you guys!"Jimmy said as he removed his mask and threw it on a nearby table.He had messy hair and the face of drug addict.

They entered the warehouse and greeted the original PAYDAY Gang.

"Oi!What's up,fellas?!"Jimmy asked.

"Dragan,Scarface,Jimmy.Welcome to the new hideout."Dalls welcomed the newly arrived heisters.

"Thank you,Dallas."Dragan said as he shook the heister's hand.While Scarface carried a few boxes away.

"Tony's gotta set up his office."Scarface said as he walked away with a stack of 2 boxes,"And screw yoy guys."

Jimmy found a nearby table as he started putting down cocaine to sniff on.

"Oh that's life."

After browsing for Crime.net,Dallas noticed a contract made by Bain himself.

"Guys,we got a job."

* * *

Later,after a long day of attempting to summon the weapon,Steven and his family set down at his room to watch some movies.

"Amethyst!Give me the remote!"Steven begged as he tried to reach for the remote.

"Hang on,Ste-man."

She randomly switched channel after channel until Pearl demanded to go back to Channel 41.

"Wait,go back!"

She returned it to the channel the Pearl demanded.

_"This morning,5 masked individuals pulled off a robbery here in the Beach City Bank Branch,these 5 individuals were armed to the teeth."_

"A robbery here in Beach City?"Amethyst asked.

_"One of them was wearing a mask painted with an american flag symbol in it,and--"_

"There hasn't been a single robbery here in Beach City ever since 2001."Greg said as he shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

_"We have a feeling this could be the same robbers who pulled off several heists back in Washington,DC.Could this be the infamous PAYDAY Gang?More of the story is coming."_

"PAYDAY Gang?What a funny yet weird name."Peridot said.

"I've heard stories you know,"Greg said,"Stories about one of the guys got captured and in late 2014 he escaped with the help of the gang."

"They must be fighters."Jasper said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Should we be worrying about this?"Pearl asked as she snapped out of the conversation.

"No."Garnet said as she adjusted her shades.

"So,we really don't have to worry about the PAY-whatever their name is Gang?"Steven asked.

"Of course not,sweetheart."Rose said as she kissed his forhead as the young diamond giggled.

* * *

_All right,heisters.For this heist,we'll be bringing our entire crew to this mission.Here's the plan;get to the Beach City Space HQ._

_Bulldozers are on guard duty,so there's a possible chance we might live.Once you infiltrate,take out the security cameras,get the Captain's codes for the space hangar.Get the rocket fly the hell out.Get rich._


End file.
